Achilles' Heel
by Prunella
Summary: His heart would be his vulnerable point...her love would be the arrow that would pierce it, bullseye. Perhaps this would be the time where her perfect aim helped her in more ways than one. [NejiTen, HAPPY oneshot.]


**Author's Note: Hi, all! Well, this was a random inspiration. I have NO IDEA how I came up with this idea, but it just occurred to me a moment ago when I was lying in bed thinking of Neji & Tenten fanfics. So, sit back, drink your (beverage), and enjoy! (Happy holidays, too!)**

**PostScript: DISCLAIMER (or is it DECLAIMER?)-- I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would make Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke do a strip tease and make Gaara sing the Barney song.**

…

**Alright, well, read this following part after you finish the story.**

**Was it too short? I feel like I've written a lot, but I spaced out lots of things. I'm trying out a different style, so please keep that in mind, and, ONLY constructive criticism! Thanks, all. **

**Much love!**

**Have a nice day! (Or, night…) Please review!**

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM

Many said he was a prodigy.

And it was true.

Many also said Hyuuga Neji was a genius.

Undoubtedly true.

Many were sure that he was one of the perfect tacticians and fighters Konoha was ever graced to have.

Very true.

Aside from Neji's perfect Jyuuken fighting and more, he is perfect in almost every way.

Not a mar in his "youthful", handsome face and entrancing eyes.

Nor his chiseled, defined physique that would send a lesser fan girl swoon ten times repeatedly.

Yet, no one was perfect.

(Obviously. The Hyuuga's fatalistic curse seal is unquestionably _beyond_ perfect. )

Hyuuga's have weaknesses.

One weakness too much.

Or, in Neji's case…

Two weaknesses.

No, it is not the blind spot of the famed Byakugan.

It is his heart.

Many would say that Neji has a heart of ice. Steel. Rock. Metal.

(But one of gold too, nonetheless.)

Although, a weakness is a weakness; in this case, love may be just that; but it would not lie in his heel…, no, that was too original.

Neji's weakness would definitely be his soul. His heart. His feelings, emotions…

Love was certainly it.

And Tenten knew.

She loved him dearly, giving her best in each and every way: patiently sparring (although it pained her and was _really _nerve-wracking.), caring for Neji's wounds after gruesome battles, bringing colorful flowers each and every time he landed in the hospital. (Which was not that often, to be honest.)

So she resolved to be the one that would strike his weakness, dead center, and shatter the ice around his heart (it was slowly disintegrating, actually, as the days passed).

Tenten would avoid his strong belief of "fate" (this idea was gently disintegrating; too), his magical protection, of which Neji's whole and mind was dipped in, and hit the bull's-eye of the Hyuuga's flaw when he would be least expecting it.

Perhaps this would be the time that Tenten's perfect aim would benefit her in more ways than one.

Just like she always practiced with her beloved weapons.

But this time, her weapon would be her own heart.

Her love.

_Her_ emotions.

And she succeeded.

But of course, not with a little god-like help. Or, more precisely, goddess-like help.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata were always a part of this.

If her love was the arrow that struck, her friends would be the shining bow of the gods.

And she struck.

And Achilles had fallen.

Well, Neji, actually…but not in the physical, death-related way.

He had, undoubtedly, fallen…

Dare I say…in love?

…Like how Tenten had when she first comprehended the thought. (And gotten to know him a bit better.)

Love?

Hyuuga Neji?

Ridiculous.

But only at first.

Reflecting back, Tenten realized that it wasn't really all that hard.

She was unsure of all her methods, at first, and was nervous and quite skittish.

And yet, she wasn't expecting it, too, at all.

Tenten never would have thought that Neji would have accepted her so easily.

The couple had dated, shared memories, and occasionally, became the personal laughing stock of Naruto. (For anonymous reasons and censored parts of dialogue Naruto had said, of course.)

Time passed.

And Neji proposed.

"…Yes!"

And…marriage.

"…Uhh…W-W-Wait,…W-What do I-I-I say…? Huh? O-Oh yeah, yes, I do!"

Children.

"Father, why was Mother…shrieking and praying 'Oh, Kami' lots of times in your room last night? Even though you two weren't that loud, I still heard you."

Ahem.

Well.

As intimidating as Sasuke, or Neji (or that special person) may seem, something happens along the way that helps you in ways you might not expect it.

…Or something remotely close to that.

It was the advice Tenten and Sakura had taken into mind when they first decided to go in for the kill.

And, it worked, didn't it?

The shield of the magic of the Styx (or lack of emotion and icy cold hearts) wasn't so 'mighty' after all.

…Or something remotely close to that.

Perhaps that was the train of thought Paris had the moment Achilles dropped dead to his knees.

But it was certainly the train of thought Tenten had when she felt Neji's soft, warm lips on hers for the first time.

_Fin._

(P.P.S.: Paris was the guy who killed Achilles, by the way.)


End file.
